My whole heart
by dwranik
Summary: "I can't live without you, no one can. Having Sasuke back and losing you is not bearable. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you; you became a part of my life, my family and my heart." A NaruSaku story, containing spoilers from the Manga


_**Hey guys! The idea of this story has been on my head me for months now so I decided to share it you.**_

**_SPOILER ALTER_**

_**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA AND YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS**_

**_I do not own Naruto_**

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

_**My whole heart**_

A ray of light came through a gap in the curtains and rested on his closed blue eyes. The warm sensation made him to open his eyes and blink for a few seconds. He tried to move himself, but he found out that he couldn't. A small, delicate hand was wrapped around his waist too tight to free his self. He turned around his head and the moment he set eyes on her he remembered.

He smiled…

It has been two years since the war ended and to his surprise, Sakura was there sleeping next to him. She never told him the reason of accepting his feelings; she just said _I love you and I want to be your girlfriend. _He knew she wasn't lying this time; he knew that she meant it from the bottom of her heart. Since then Sakura has been a different person; she acted loving and she always looked him with so much love. She wanted to be by his side all the time.

Every night they would date and she would hold his hand tightly and won't let it go. And when their dates ended on a bed at his apartment she would hug him and won't let him go until the morning she will wake up.

He would never understand her behaviour, but he liked it. A groan took him out of his thoughts as the firm hold was loosened

"Good morning, " he said and smiled. She smiled back and placed a soft kiss on his lips

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He asked

"Perfect, " she answered and nestled her head into his warm embrace. He embraced her tightly and said, placing a kiss on top of her head "I love you"

"I love you too, " she said, but before she could say anything else, she got up from the bed and ran off to the toilet. Five minutes later she came back and nestled into his embrace once again.

"Are you sure this is normal? I think you should visit the doctor again"

"It is normal Naruto; It will stop sometime eventually, " she said, kissing him on his cheek

"Why?" He asked "Why me and not him?" He kept looking into her green emerald eyes. She smiled and caressed his cheek

"I know you have lots of questions about me and my choices. And I know It must have been difficult to understand me all this time. So I will tell you the reason I am with you right now," she said and sat up. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes

"Do you know how ironic can life be sometimes? To love someone with so much passion and the next day you discover that everything you felt was a lie. For years I had loved, begged and chased a man without getting any response. Why? Because that's how I felt; I was in love. I just couldn't bring myself to live without that man. Sasuke left and all I could do was to plead you-the man who was in love with me- to bring him back to me."

She looked away in shame and placed her right hand where her heart was "For the first time in my life I felt the pain; for the first time I learnt what is like to lose someone or something you love. It was unbearable." She took a deep breath, trying to not let herself cry

"I hoped that one day I will get to see him again, to speak to him and to beg him to come back to us. It is stupid how I kept chasing after a man that he never really had the same feelings as I." She said as a bitter smile formed on her face

"But that's love I guess or that's how girls think when they have everything and no problems to worry about. Just like I used to be. I trained hard and I became the Hokage's apprentice, but that wasn't enough. Becoming stronger wasn't enough; training didn't make me a better person. I was still weak; I had to become stronger as Sakura, to have the power to hold my tears in front of others and to learn what it means to respect people's feelings. To not think only of myself. I didn't know all these though; I just kept caring for my needs and I needed Sasuke. I know it is selfish, but that is how I was feeling." I bitter smile formed on Naruto's face at her words

"Until that specific incident…" she said and with her right hand made Naruto look up at her

"I have never thought that I would get to experience a war; so much pain and so many deaths. But because of this war, he came back with us to fight. When I laid my eyes on him, I felt fear because I didn't know what to think. But when he said that he wanted to become Hokage, something inside of me burned. For the first time in a long time I felt completed. Having team seven united has been perfect; just like it should have been. His comeback made me believe that we actually had a chance to win this war because miracles do happen."

She took his hands in hers and said "My hopes though vanished when I could not hear your heart." She squeezed his hands and gulped in difficulty at the recollection

"I couldn't believe that you were dying. You, being lying down in front of me without life in your body I could only panic. I have never thought that you would die someday; it's just impossible. I have always thought that you would always be around, saying stupid things and smile just like you always do. No, you couldn't die because you were going to be Hokage and that's a promise you would never take back. You would stay alive to save the world, to become Hokage and… You just can't die because the whole Shinobi world needs you; I need you because… Because I love you with my whole heart." She said looking into his eyes while her heart was trying to pull out a weight that was crushing her.

"I can't live without you, no one can. Having Sasuke back and losing you is not bearable. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you; you became a part of my life, my family and my heart." She took a deep breath and continued, "So I did what was necessary with the little chakra I have left and I cut through your left side and took your heart with my bare hand. I started massaging your heart while giving you air from your mouth. I just couldn't let you die; I own you my life; you risked your life so many times to save me and it was my turn to do it." She then smiled and said

"In the end, I did act selfish back then; I wanted you alive for my own good; my heart's good. A half of my heart belongs to you and losing you, is like losing myself. I chose you because I love you"

Hearing her words made him realized the reason of her behaviour. He almost died and she saved him and from that day she wanted to spend every day, every time and every minute with him because in the end, life is short and none knows when will this journey end. He took her hand and placed it above his chest

"Sakura- Chan, you own not just a part of my heart; you own my whole heart. You saved my heart and it is yours now," he said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and said

"I love you too"


End file.
